My Love is My Little Brother's Friend
by Kim JongSehun
Summary: Kai yang ternyata mencintai teman adik kecil nya. Sedangkan Sehun awalnya tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Setelah tahun demi tahun berlalu, apakah Kai dapat menggapai cinta nya pada Sehun? Sedangkan Sehun telah mempunyai kekasih,Chanyeol. /KaiHun /ChanHun/ slight!TaeHun(Friendship)/ KrisHun
1. Chapter 1

Title : (Prolog)

Author : Oh Young Soo

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun , Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Kim Temin ( Kai's brother)

Wu Yifan (Sehun's brother)

and other cast^^

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, friendship

Warning : Typo's, BoysLove

[T/N] Ini baru permulaan, Chapter demi chapter nanti mereka tumbuh besar ^^

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

Kai terduduk lesu di bangku taman, menghilangkan rasa penat yang betumpuk di kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak ? Kai adalah seorang Kingka di sekolah SOPA JuniorHighSchool, bukan hanya seorang Kingka, dia terkenal dengan keramahan, ketertibannya, kepintarannya dan jangan lupa wajah dengan pahatan yang sangat sempurna dengan dihiasi kulit hitam yang exotis, namja maupun yeoja akan terpikat oleh kesempurnaan KAI

Tapi, jangan salah Kai yang tertib tidak punya keburukan, dan ada dua keburukan Kai yaitu dia namja yang sangat pervert dan satu lagi dia benar-benar benci yang nama nya anak kecil, walupun dia punya seorang adik yang sangat lucu yang bernama Taemin! Camkan itu!

Kai mengedarkan pandangan lurus ke sebuah pohon rindang besar yang terletak tidak jauh dia berada, Kai yang merasa tertarik langsung mengangkat tubuh exotis nya ke sebuah pohon besar itu. Mungkin Kai terlalu tertarik dengan pohon itu, malahan dia tidak melihat keberadaan sekitar yang banyak sekali anak-anak kecil yang begitu dibencinya.

Kai langsung mendudukan bokong nya di bawah pohon rindang yang besar. Sangat rugi jika tidak bersantai di bawah pohon yang rindang ini, bahkan cuaca di Seoul yang sangat panas. Terlalu banyak beban yang dipikirkannya, tak lama Kai terlelap di bawah pohon rindang itu.

"Hueeeee!" tangisan namja kecil mebuat Kai langsung bangkit dari alam mimpi yang masih berjalan seperempat menit.

"Hueee! Boneka hunnie!" tangisan namja kecil itu semakin keras. Kai pun sudah merasa muak, dia langsung mencari keberadaan namja kecil tersebut. Tak jauh dia berada, Kai melihat seorang namja kecil yang sedang berusaha memasuki kolam dan jangan lupa tangisan yang masih terdengar jelas oleh Kai.

"Bodoh! Masih bocah ingin bunuh diri!" Kai langsung berlari cepat ke arah Namja kecil itu, dengan sigap Kai langsung menurun kan Namja kecil itu, ingat walupun Kai benar-benar benci dengan anak kecil tetapi dia masih mempunyai hari nurani yang baik.

"Heh! Bocah! Kau ingin bunuh diri eoh?!" Kai langsung menumpahkan kesal nya kepada Namja kecil yang berdiri tepat di depannya, namja kecil itu pun langsung menundukan kepala nya dalam-dalam. Mereka –Kai dan namja kecil- itu menjadi pusat perhatian di taman

"i-itu..b-boneka -"

"itu boneka apa!" Kai langsung membentak namja kecil, tanpa sadar namja itu pun menangis dalam diam

"Hiks..hiks..Boneka kesayangan hunnie jatuh ke kolam hiks..hiks... jatuh ke kolam itu" Sehun/Hunnie –Namja Kecil- itu pun mengeluarkan isakan nya sambil menunjuk kolam yang dipanjatinya tadi

"b-bisa kah hiks... hyung mengambil nya? Hiks " Sehun pun akhirnya mendongakkan wajah nya yang masih dihiasi air mata ke wajah tampan Kai

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung mereka berdetak tak karuan bersamaan, eh? BERSAMAAN?!

'EH!?'

.

.

.

END or TBC ?

[T/N]

Annyeoghaseyo /membungkuk/

Hai hai, aku author baru di ., alhasil ini ff perdana di ffn -,,- wkwkw

Gimana prolognya? Gaje? Pendek? Gak seru? Hahhh gak tau lah, gue hanya berserah diri kepada

Allah. Tapi ini prolog emang sengaja dibikin pendek, gak papa yaaa?

Makasih kalau ada yang baca ^^ =D gue seneng banget kalau ada yang RnR ^^ malah banget. Gue

ngak tau juga ini bakal asik/ngak, soalnya gue jadi author pula di fb #abaikan

Disini Kai kelas 2 JuniorHighScool sedangkan Sehun kelas 3 ElementarySchool. Tapi chapter demi

chapter mereka akan tumbuh besar^^ tidak selama nya mereka kecil ^^

Semoga aja kalian banyak yang RnR lah =D, gue banyak cincong ya? Yaudah gue udur diri.

Wassalam^^

Please RnR! JUSEYO! Don't silent readers!

Kritik Dan Saran diterima kok! Asal jangan di BASH! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

My Love is My Little Brother's Friend

Author : (Kim) Young Soo

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun , Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Kim Temin ( Kai's brother)

and other cast^^

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, friendship

Warning : Typo's, BoysLove

[T/N] Ini baru permulaan, Chapter demi chapter nanti mereka tumbuh besar ^^

.

.

.

Priview

"_Hiks..hiks..Boneka kesayangan hunnie jatuh ke kolam hiks..hiks... jatuh ke kolam itu" Sehun/Hunnie –Namja Kecil- itu pun mengeluarkan isakan nya sambil menunjuk kolam yang dipanjatinya tadi_

"_b-bisa kah hiks... hyung mengambil nya? Hiks " Sehun pun akhirnya mendongakkan wajah nya yang masih dihiasi __air mata__ ke wajah tampan Kai_

_DEG DEG DEG_

_Jantung mereka berdetak tak karuan bersamaan, eh? BERSAMAAN?!_

'_EH!?'_

Chapter 1 . Happy Reading ^^

"e-eh? Kau menangis?" Kai sekarang mencoba menahan detak jantung dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Kai sekarang susah untuk bernafas, mungkin ini efek dari iba kepada bocah ini batin Kai tegas.

Kai segera mengusap air mata Sehun yang masih mengalir di pipi tembem nan putih milik Sehun walaupun itu tidak terlalu lembut, namun hati kecil Sehun mulai tidak takut kepada namja yang lebih tua dari nya ini.

"hyung..hiks..bisakah hyung menggambil boneka kesayangan hunnie?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaan nya tadi, Kai pun segera berdiri

"hah? Menggambilnya? Heh bocah! Kau telah merusak mood ku siang ini! Kau tau?" Kai pun mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar kepada Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak peduli bentakkan itu yang belum sampai ke ulu hati nya. Sehun pun mencoba mendekat dan menarik lengan seragam sekolah Kai.

"hyungg hikss...hikss...jeball" Sehun mulai –lagi- mengeluarkan air matanya, Kai tertegun dengan bocah ini, matanya yang onyx membuat Kai merasakan kembali detak jantung nya, namun di iringi rasa nyeri yang tepat pada dada kiri nya

Sehun yang tidak mendapat respon sama sekali dari Kai, langsung saja Sehun mengecup pipi tan milik Kai. Hwaaa Sehun berani sekali dengan Kai. Kai yang mulai sadar karena perlakuan kecil Sehun menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Hey! Respon apa itu Kkamjong?

"Kau berani dengan ku hah?" tepat nya bukan tersenyum, tapi menyeringai

"h-hyung.. hunnie tidak bermaksud yang aneh-aneh , hu-hunie hanya ingin minta tolong" Suara Sehun makin ke ujung makin mengecil, takut karena nanti Kai yang bermaskud yang tidak-tidak

Kai kembali mendekat ke arah Sehun, Sehun pun semakin takut dan tanpa sadar dia mejilati bibir mungil nya berkali-kali. Eh? Kai melewati Sehun? Sehun melihat ke arah belakang dan mendapati Kai yang berjalan ke arahnya, di tangan nya sudah ada boneka yang terlalu Sehun kenal.

"Pinku Pinku" ujar Sehun girang, tubuh kecil nya melompat-lompat ingin mengambil boneka yang masih berada di tangan Kai. Karena tubuh Sehun memang pendek dari Kai, malah kejauhan -,,-

Tiba-tiba Kai menarik tangan kecil milik Sehun dan membawa ke pohon rindang yang sebelumnya Kai sudah tertidur disana seperemapat menit. Dan mereka berdua duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang itu.

"hyungg~ kembali kan boneka hunniee~" ujar Sehun yang merajuk-rajuk dengan nada manja

'huh! Dasar, anak kecil bisanya merajuk, cih!' batin Kai muak

"Kau ingin ini kembali?" tanya Kai dengan nada jengekel. Sehun mengangguk antusias dengan eye smile yang tercetak jelas di wajah nya. Pasti Sehunnie sangat lucu ughh~

"biarkan aku tidur SEBENTAR ! jika kau meminta? Aku akan melemparkan nya ke atas pohon!" Sehun hanya bungkam sesudah Kai berkata.

SEHUN POV

Dasar! Hyung ini menjelengkel kan sekali, hanya memberi boneka Hunnie itu, lalu Hunnie akan pergi sejauh-jauh nya dari sini, sampai hyung hitam,jelek,pesek seperti mainan milik Chen Hyung ini tidak bisa melihat Hunnie lagi. Padahal Hunnie ingin mengeringkan nya dirumah Taemin, kalau tidak dikeringkan nanti boneka Hunnie kan busuk, dan nanti sama siapa Hunnie akan tidur? Sama Paman? Cih! Hunnie tidak ingin dengan Paman. Maldo Andwae!

EH? Hunnie lupa kalau ada tugas sama Taemin! Padahal itu kan dikumpul besok? Hwaa eottoke? Omma Appa, apa hidup Hunnie terus menderita? Dan tidak pernah berujung? Kalian hiks..hiks.. jahat! Padahal Omma Appa berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Hunnie sampai Hunnie tua nanti, ternyata Omma Appa telah ingkar janji! Kalian lebih mendahului Hunnie. Hunnie tidak bisa hidup dengan Paman! Dia jahat jahat jahat! Dia terus menyiksa Hunnie tiap malam d-dan...Hiks..hikss

NORMAL POV

"hiks..hiks..." isakan yang lolos keluar dari bibir Sehun membuat Kai terbangun dari tidur nya yang sudah berjalan setengah jam. Apakah selama itu? Maybe

"Hunnie tidak ingin hidup dengan 'dia' , 'dia' tidak pantas hidup di dunia!" Kai mengerutkan dahi nya

'siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud bocah ini? Apakah aku?' batin Kai cemas, was-was Kai meletakkan boneka Sehun tepat dibelakang tubuh Sehun dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun

" 'dia' terus membentak Hunnie, 'dia' terus memukul Hunnie! Dan dia terus me-mema- hiks.." teriak Sehun histeris

'perasaan aku hanya membetak nya saja? Hwaa aku takut kepada bocah ini, anak-anak memang mengerikan! Sebaiknya aku kabur' Kai yang mulai bersiap-siap untuk kabur ternyata sia-sia, karena Sehun sudah membalikkan tubuh nya menghadap Kai

"eh? Hyung sudah bangun?" Sehun menyeka cepat air matanya, takut Kai bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Tiba-tiba, Sehun merasakan basah di bokong nya,wajah Sehun seketika memerah

"A-apakah H-hunie ngompol?" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, dan itu membuat Kai tertarik untuk mengerjai bocah satu ini.

"hey! Kenapa ada bau amis disini? Seperti...ehmm air kecil?" Seketika wajah Sehun sangat memerah sampai ke telinga putih nya. Sedangkan Kai hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Mulutnya terbuka, wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga,air mata masih terlihat di pipi nya dan jangan lupa tangan nya meraba bokong nya yang sudah basah.

Kai segera menggambil smartphone nya lalu mengambil foto terlucu yang iya punya, dan besok disekolah nya dia akan memberi tahu kepada teman-teman terdekat Kai, eh? Bukanya Kai anak tertib ya? Kalau soal smartphone, Kai menggunakan untuk melihat Vidio yadong pada jam istirahat. Dasar -,,-

Lalu Kai meletekkan kembali smartphone nya ke kantong seragam nya. Kai merasa tenggorokan nya kering karena terkikik tadi.

"Eh bocah! Kau menggompol ya? Lihat ekor mu basah! hahahaha" Kai akhirnya tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya, sesekali Kai terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri.

TAK

"akh" Kai akhirnya menghentikan tawa nya, ia melihat siapa pelaku yang melamparinya dengan sebuah batu dan tepat mengenai jidat nya

"BOCAH! Ini sakit!" Kai menggelus jidat nya sayang

TAK

TAK

"hyung! Kau menipu ku! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Rasakan ini hyung!"

TAK

"sudah-sudah! Badan ku akan segera memar kalau kau terus melempar ku dengan batu, disekolah bakal ada trending topik seperti 'Kai seorang Kingka mendapatkan memar di sekujur tubuhnya' kan itu sangat tidak lucu" ujar Kai dengan sing a song, ternyata keburukan Kai satu lagi adalah 'kege-eran'

"tapi ini yang sangat tidak lucu hyung! Kau membuat Hunnie malu! Dan boneka pinkupinku hunnie kotor !" bibir Sehun pun manyun beberapa senti, Sehun pun memukul pelan boneka nya supaya tidak kotor lagi, tapi sia-sia saja, karena itu sudah tercampur dengan air kolam tadi.

"Bocah, kenapa kau tidak membeli baru?"

"Anio, hanya ini satu-satu nya boneka pemberian orang tua Hunnie" ujar Sehun

"e-eh? Memang kemana orang tua mu bocah? Pergi ke luar negri?" tanya Kai asal

"bukan, o-orang tua Hunnie dibunuh hyung hiks.."

'ternyata bocah ini sosok yang rapuh, kasian juga aku melihatnya' batin Kai sedih

"hmm, ya sudah, uljima ne?" Kai menepuk pelan pundak Sehun. Hanya anggukan sebagai jawaban oleh Sehun. Jam berlalu begitu cepat, seakan mereka berdua telah tenggelam dengan dunia nya sendiri-sendiri.

"Hyung!" Sehun memukul lengan Kai pelan

"mwo?" jawab kan ketus. 'Hati nurani nya mana?' Batin Sehun

"aigoo, hyung! Kau tidak sadar hari sudah malam? Apakah orang tua hyung tidak mencari?" Kai langsung melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kiri nya

"J-jam 7 KTS? Aigooo~"

"Hei, SEHUN KAU KENAPA TIDAK PULANG?"

DEG

TBC or END ?

[T/N] hwaa mian pendek ini lagi sibuk sama OVERDOSE makanya sibuk -_- mian kalau chapter 1 nya pendek amat tapi ini sengaja supaya chigu-chigu semua penasaran, kalau ada yang bilang Kai itu pedofil jawab nya TIDAK ! nanti chapter demi chapter ada NC loh -_- ayoo yang yadong merapat wkwkwk. Gomawo untuk yang RnR ^^ Khasahamidaa /xoxosatu-satu/

Ayupadma28 : haha, mereka masih kecil jangan dag di dug dong/lirikKaiHun/ gomawo, riview lagi ya ^^

daddykaimommysehun : memang sengaja chigu, kan masih prolog, gomawo riview lagi ya ^^

xanderliam2 : ini udah dilanjut , gomawo udah riview ^^

urikaihun : oke, ini udah di lanjut, kalau Kaihun sama Chanhun yaa terserah Youngsoo lah /ketawa nista/, gomawo udah riview ^^

DarKidYehet : ini udah dilanjut, gomawo udah riview ^^

jung yeojin : tidak tidakk, Jongin gak pedoo kok, kan ini masih kecil hahaha, gomawo udah riview ^^

jihyunk16 : oke, ini udah dilanjut, gomawo udah riview ^^

ayanesakura chan : disini Sehun masih umur 9 tahun /masihsd/ Jongin umur 14, tidakk tidakk, gak pedofill kok, gomawo udah riview ^^

KaiHunnieEXO : boleh kok ngakak lama-lama ._. in udah dilanjut, gomawo udah riview ^^

EX0BIEBERS : iyaa, tapi gak jauh amat, beda 5 tahun kok ._. gak pedofilll gak pedofil /teriakteriak/ gomawo udah riview ^^

kahunxo : oke ini udah dilanjut, gomawo sudah riview ^^

nin nina : haha, pasti nya Sehun lucu dong, ini udah dilanjut saeng, riview lagi ne? ^^

sayakanocinoe : ini sudah ^^

YongChanBiased : iyaaaa Omma Sehun disana masih umur 9 ._. lucu pasti wehh, gomawo udah riview ^^

shinshin99SM : ini sudah chiguu, gomawo sudah riview ^^

wereyeolves : ini sudahh, gomawoo sudah riview ^^

miszshanty05 : iyaa ini sudahh, gomawo sudah riview ^^

Kaihun(?) : ini sudah chigu, kalau gak ada pacaran sama Chanyeol, konflik nya bakal ngak seru chigu hehehe, gomawo sudah riview^^

azloef : tidak tidakk Jongin gak pedofill /teriakteriak/ wahh gomawo untuk semangat nya :"D Soo terhuraaa, gomawo sudah riviiew chigu^^

Guest (?) : ani ani Jongin gak pedofil chigu, oke ini sudah dilanjut, bagapta chigu^^, gomawo juga untuk riview nya ^^

askasufa : hahaha, ngak lah, kan Jongin jodoh Sehun wkwkwk, oke ini sudah dilanjut, gomawo rivie w nyaaa^^

Jung Oh Jung : iyaa ini udah dilanjut^^ gomawo udah baca dan review

Xxx : haha, iya-iya chigu aku lama in pertumbuhan mereka, tapi kalau gak tumbuh-tumbuh ini mungkin 20 Chapter bias ._. gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

kireimozaku : ini efef chigu ._. oke ini udah dilanjut ^^ gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

ada yang tertinggal kah? Oiya youngsoo Cuma mau bilang author di Kim JongSehun ada dua, satu Kim Jiki, satu lagi nae –YoungSoo-

Wassalam…


	3. Chapter 3

My Love is My Little Brother's Friend

Author : (Kim) Young Soo

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun , Park Chanyeol

Pairing : KaiHun, ChanHun,KrisHun!Slight, TaeHun!friendhip

Other Cast : Kim Temin ( Kai's brother)

and other cast^^

Disc : Kalau Kaihun punya saya, saya akan menjadi anak mereka

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, friendship

Warning : Typo's, BoysLove

[T/N] Ini baru permulaan, Chapter demi chapter nanti mereka tumbuh besar ^^

.

.

.

.

_Preview_

"_Hyung!" Sehun memukul lengan Kai pelan_

"_mwo?" jawab kan ketus. 'Hati nurani nya mana?' Batin Sehun _

"_aigoo, hyung! Kau tidak sadar hari sudah malam? Apakah orang tua hyung tidak mencari?" Kai langsung melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kiri nya_

"_J-jam 7 KTS? Aigooo~" _

"_Hei, SEHUN KAU KENAPA TIDAK PULANG?" _

_DEG_

Enjoy! Happy Reading!

Chapter 2

.

Sehun pun menoleh kan kepalanya kebelakang, OH MY- TAEMIN? Dasar anak itu awas saja kau. Sehun pun berdiri dari duduk nya dan menghampiri Taemin, Kai pun tidak peduli

"Yak! Taeminnie, kau menganggetkan Hunnie tau" Ujar Sehun manyun. Sedangkan Taemien hanya terkikik melihat Sehun manyun lalu mencubit pipi Sehun pelan

"Aaa~ Uri Hunnie lucu sekali~ kk~" Taemin mencubit pipi Sehun lalu menarik nya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dasar Taemin

"Akh! Taemin! Aku akan membalas mu!" Sehun pun mencubit pipi Taemin dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Taemin, sedangkan seseorang disana sedang memicingkan matanya siapa yang mecubit pipi Sehun

"Hei! Kim Taemin!" Teriak seseorang itu

"aish, hyung, kau kenapa tidak pulang? Aigoo~ punya hyung macam kau susah ya? Ckck" ejek Taemin lalu mengeleng-gelengkan kepala nya lucu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya manatap bingung dua orang yang berada di depan nya

"Eh? Omma? Jadi Taeminnie sama Jongin hyung bersaudara?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya

"hmm, wae Hunnie? Ahh patutlah, Kkamong ini sering tidak dirumah kalau Hunnie bermain di rumah Taemin" Jelas Taemin dan Sehun pun menggangukan kepala nya pelan

"psst, Taeminnie, kenapa sifat kalian berbeda? Seperti ehmm langit dan bumi, dan kulit mu..."

"Ohhh, itu.. iya kepribadian kami memang sangat berbeda, apalagi secara fisik. Lihatlah dia sudah pesek,hitam lagi, ngomong-ngomong kalau soal pesek aku mengigat bebek mainan Chen Hyung, haha" Taemin langsung memeotong perkataan Sehun

"ehm jadi begitu..., ta-"

"tapi jangan salah, walaupun sifat dan fisik nya itu agak kelewatan aneh, dia itu seorang Kingka disekolah nya, dan dia itu pintar,tertib. Tapi dia sangat mesum. Banyak namja maupun namja mengantarkan hadiah di lokernya. Taemin jadi ingin jugaaa~"

"Aish, Taemin, Hunnie kan tidak memi-"

"Karena dia terlalu mesum, waktu Taemin kecil saja dia sering mencium bibir Taemin sewaktu dia tertidur. Sangat susah Kkamjong hyung itu" Lagi dan lagi perkataan Sehun di potong oleh Taemin, Sehun pun yang sudah kesal dengan Taemin, langsung dia mencubit pipi Taemin

"Taeminnie, Hunnie sudah bilang berapa kali? Hunnie tidak suka perkataan Hunnie di potong-potong,apalagi soal 'Kkamjong' itu"

"Hehehe,mian Hunnie. Taemin semangat sih kalau menceritakan keburukan Kkamjong" seakan-akan mereka tenggelam dengan dunia nya sendiri, tidak menyadari bahwa dibelakang mereka ada makhluk 'Kkamjong' yang mereka bicarakan

"hei~kalian akan ku hukum~" Kai menirukan suara seperti hantu

PLAK

AKH

EH

"Mi-mian hyung! Kata Taemin itu hantu jadi Taemin pukul, he-he-he" ujar Taemin kikuk

"Hei Taemin, seperti nya Kkamjong hyung mendengar perkataan kita, sebaiknya aku pulang ne? Lagian hari sudah malam. Bye! Lari!" Sehun pun akhirnya berhasil kabur dari kakakadik yang menurtnya sangat absurd itu

"YAK! SEHUN! KAU CURANG! HUEE!" Akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan Taemin, sudah tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dirumah

"Kau akan dikurung!"

'MATI LAH AKU'

OoO

"hah..hah..hah..." Sehun memegangi dadanya, berlari dari taman sampai rumah benar-benar melahkan, padahal jarak taman dari rumahnya tidak terlalu kecil. Pikir Sehun keras

Sehun pun memasuki rumah megah yang bergaya klasik nya diam-diam supaya Paman sialannya tidak bangun. Langkah demi langkah Sehun lewati dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Eh? Kenapa Hunnie diam-diam? Bukannya 'dia' itu pulang larut? Ah ntahlah" gumam Sehun tidak peduli

"Siapa yang kau bilang pulang larut?" Ujar seseorang dibelakang Sehun. Tepuk tangan untuk seseorang itu, seseorang itu sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Sehun. Eh? Sehun kan bergumam? Aish

"Mwo?"

"wow! Adik kesayangan ku marah? Lucu sekali"

Dan disini lah Sehun membuang sifat baik,ceria, manis nya jauh-jauh , lalu mengganti sifat kasar,pendiam,dan datar. Benar-benar berubah 180o.. Kenapa? Karena ini ulah Kris –seseorang /dia- yang paling dibenci Sehun.

Sebenarnya Kris dan Sehun adalah saudara kandung, tetapi karena orang tua mereka meninggal 6 bulan yang lalu, membuat sifat mereka berdua berubah drastis. Sampai-sampai Sehun tidak ingin mengaku Kris sebagai hyung nya sendiri, malah Sehun menceritakan kepada teman-teman nya dia tinggal dengan Paman yang dititipkan oleh orang tua nya.

Sehun tidak ingin memaafkan Hyung nya yang brengsek ini. Kejadian 5 bulan yang lalu membuat Sehun sangat membenci Kris, tetapi kejadian itu terus saja terulang sampai sekarang. Dimana Kris yang memasuki Sehun tanpa ampun, padahal umur Sehun yang masih dibilang di bawah umur. Sampai saat ini, KRIS MASIH MEMASUKI SEHUN!

Dan jika Sehun tidak memenuhi permintaan Hyung nya, Sehun akan disiksa seperti dicambuk, dipukul atau kekerasan lainnya sampai Sehun pasrah

.

_Flashback_

Sehun yang sedang bermain dengan boneka kesayangan nya 'Pinkupinku' dan itu adalah hadiah terkakhir pemberian orang tua nya. Kamar Sehun yang sangat besar dan luas itu pun penuh dengan foto-foto hasil dari kamera poloroid *betul kah?* . Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum miris jika disalah satu nya ada foto keluarga nya yang masih lengkap. Sehun pun menggambil foto yang berada di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Disana terdapat Tuan Oh, Nyonya Oh, Kris hyung dan Sehun yang sedang liburan di Canada. Mereka ber-empat begitu gembira, tanpa sadar Sehun menitikkan air matanya

"hiks..hiks...Omma..Appa.. Hiks Bogoshipo..Hiks" Sehun pun mengeluarkan isakan nya. Dimana takdir telah bergantung kapada nya. Sehun masih belum terima sewaktu Orang tua dan semua maid nya dibunuh oleh saingan terberat Appa. Untung saja Sehun dan Kris tidak dibunuh. Padahal mereka sudah disekap di kamar berdua. Lalu besoknya kembali di lepas dan melihat orang tua dan semua maid nya tergeletak di lantai yang tak berdosa. Betapa miris nya ? IYA. Dan hanya rumah megah ini untuk mereka tiggal berdua.

Kriet

"Sehun?" ujar Kris lembut yang masih berada di depan pintu

"Eh? Ne kris hyung, masuklah" Lalu Sehun menyeka air mata nya pelan dan meletakkan foto itu kembali ke nakas

"Sehunnie merindukan Omma dan Appa ne?" Tanya Kris saat Sehun meletakkan foto keluarga

"sangat hyung...hiks" Sehun pun memeluk Kris dan menangis sepuasnya di dada Kris. Kris yang mengerti keadaan Sehun saat ini, Kris hanya bisa mengelus rambut coklat milik Sehun. Bukan Sehun saja tersiksa, Kris pun juga tersiksa. Kris pun terpaksa tidak melanjutkan kuliah nya untuk menjaga Sehun, dan itu tantangan terberat yang Kris alami. Begitu susahnya menjadi orang tua, apalagi Sehun yang masih kelas 3Elementary School.

"hyung mengerti Sehunnie, hyung juga merindukan Omma dan Appa" ujar Kris pelan, beberapa menit kemudian Kris tidak dapat pergerakkan dari Sehun. Ternyata Sehun tidur, Kris meletakkan Sehun di tempat tidur dengan hati-hati, takut adik nya terbangun. Lalu Kris berdiri untuk melihat-lihat kamar Sehun.

Tanpa sadar, Kris melihat tubuh Sehun yang berabalut celana pendek dia atas lutut dan baju kaos yang tersikap yang memperlihatkan perut rata putih tanpa noda. Lalu Kris beralih ke wajah Sehun yang terlelap.

"Akh! Sadar lah Kris! Kau ini masih waras!" Gumam Kris frustasi dan membuang fikiran kotor yang hinggap di kepalanya. Lalu Kris melihat wajah Sehun sekilas

"ternyata adik ku sangat manis, malah mengalahkan yeoja dan err sexy?" entah dari mana fikiran kotor Kris kembali masuk kedalam otak nya. Wajah Sehun yang seputih salju, rahang nan tajam, mata sipit yang terpejam, hidung nan mancung, dan mata Kris fokus ke bibir tipis Sehun yang sanggat menggoda.

Fikiran kotor sudah menguasai diri Kris, tanpa sadar Kris mencium bibir tipis Sehun, Kris hanya mengecup nya sebentar, ternyata itu belum cukup untuk Kris. Lalu Kris melumat bibir tipis Sehun, akhirnya Sehun terbangun dari tidur

"Eugh...k-kriss...hyung... yang k..kaulakukan..." Sehun kaget akan perbuatan hyung nya. Kris tidak peduli Sehun yang berkata dalam ciuman yang Kris, walupun hanya dia yang mendominasi

"Hyuung...le..lepas!" Akhirnya Kris melepaskan ciuman paksanya "Apa yang kau lakukan hyung!" teriak Sehun menggema di kamar walupun kamar Sehun kedap suara.

"Hyung akan memuaskan Hunnie chagi" Kris melanjutkan acara nya yang tertunda, dan menindih tubih kecil Sehun. Sehun hanya memberontak dalam tindihan. Kris pun turun ke leher jenjang Sehun lalu mengigit leher jenjang Sehun yang meninggalkan jejak kemerahan.

"hyung..hiks...hiks...hyung" hanya isakan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun, ini menyakitkan bagi Sehun. Hyung memperkosa adik nya apakah lucu? Jawabanya TIDAK

"hyung...j..jangan..." tangan Kris masuk kedalam celana pendek Sehun dan mencengkram Junior Sehun pelan. Dan itu berhasil membuat melenguh

"eghh...hyung jangan hiks... akh..." Sehun pun hanya bisa menangis menangis dan menangis sampai 'acara' ini pun selesai

"yeah, mendesahlah terus Hunnie" Kris membuka zipper celana jeans beserta underwear nya, dan menampakkan Junior Kris yang sudah bangun dari tidur nya

"HYUNG! HIKS...JANGAN...OMMAAA...AKH!" Sehun berteriak kencang karena Kris memasukki paksa Junior nya yang bigsize ke dalam manhole Sehun. Kris tau Sehun belum menghasilkan sperma, tetapi inilah fantasi liar Kris.

JLEB

"Hiks...SAKIT!" akhirnya Junior bigsize Kris masuk ke dalam manhole Sehun dengan satu kali dorongan.

*akhh youngsoo gak kuat bikin NC*

Kris menggejot pelan junor nya kedalam hole Sehun

"Yeah..yeah..sempit" desah Kris menggema di kamar Sehun

"J-jangan...Hyung...hikss...hiksss..." Kris terus memasuki Sehun tanpa ampun, kasur pun ikut bergoyang karena aktifitas mereka. Kris tidak peduli, dasar Egois!

CROT *-_-*

Akhirnya sperma Kris masuk ke dalam hole Sehun, Kris pun memberi kesempatan Sehun untuk merasakan hangat sperma Kris.

"Awas kau! Mulai saat ini! Kau! Tidak ku anggap hyung! Sekarang pergiii! Pergi dari kamar ku!" teriak Sehun memekik telinga siapa saja, termasuk Kris. Akhirnya Kris keluar dengan baju yang sudah lengkap terpasanfg di tubuh nya.

BLAM

"hiks..hiks...apa yang telah hiks.. hyung perbuat hiks?" Setelah kejadian itu hanya tangis pilu seorang Sehun yang terasa menyedihkan.

_Flashback off_

.

.

.

Kai mengedarkan pandangan ke langit kelam yang sudah menampakkan bintang-bintang kecil sedari tadi, Kai menutup kedua mata nya sewaktu angin sepoy-sepoy mengenai wajah tan nya, sejuk pikir Kai. Angin sepoy-sepoy mengigatnya kepada bocah yang baru tadi siang di temui nya, ternyata bocah itu lucu yaa? Eh? Kai barusan bilang apa? Acieee

Kai tiba-tiba membuka mata nya, dia lupa bahwa anak kecil itu yang paling di benci nya. Entah apa alasan Kai membenci anak kecil yang sering disebut orang lucu? Che! Kai merasa muak jika ada yang mengatakan anak kecil itu lucu, menggemaskan, atau apalah. Menurut Kai anak kecil itu menjijikan, manja, sok imut, sok lucu, sok ganteng, ingusan iuhhh, Kai saja sudah mual jika mengigat anak kecil.

Kai menggambil smartphone nya yang terletak di lantai kramik nya, lalu membuka situs vidio yadong #atagaAppaa . Kai merasa bosan, vidio-vidio nya tidak ada yang baru menurutnya. Lalu meletakkan kembali smartphone nya ke lantai. Tanpa sadar smartphone Kai memperlihatkan galeri foto, Kai merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik di dalam nya. Lalu Kai membuka satu-satu folder galeri

"Mwo? Hahaha bocah ini paboo, ckckck" Kai geleng-geleng sendiri melihat foto bocah yang tadi siang yang baru ditemui nya.

"hmm, namanya siapa? Siapa? Honey? Huni? Ahh terserah lah" Lalu Kai kembali melihat foto bocah yang tadi siang di foto nya. Kadang-kadang Kai tertawa sendiri lalu sedetik kemudian terdiam lalu tertawa lagi lalu terdiam lalu tertawa lagi dan begitu seterusnya karena hanya melihat foto bocah tadi

"Jongin? Kau kenapa?" nah loh? Siapa Jongin?

"Eh? O-Omma" ohh ternyata Kai, Jongin/Kai sama saja -_- Jongin nama asli, Kai nama keren itu perbedaan nya -_- absurd

"Kau waras kan Jongin?" Ujar Sungmin –Nyonya Kim- sambil meletakkan punggung tangan nya ke dahi Jongin. Kai pun yang awalnya tidak mengerti sekarang langsung mengerti

"Omma aku masih waras W-A-R-A-S , omma pikir anak omma yang paling tampan ini gila?" Kai mulai ge-er deh

"ge-er kamu Jongin, dari tadi Omma lihat kau tertawa sendiri lalu sedetik kemudian terdiam lalu tertawa lagi lalu terdiam lalu tertawa lagi dan begitu seterusnya, Omma pikir kau gila, emang kau melihat apa Chagi?" nyonya Kim mulai penasaran apa yang dilihat anak nya sedari tadi

"hmm? Ani, hanya ini Omma, lucu bukan? hahahaha" Kai menyodorkan smartphone nya ke Sungmin lalu menjutkan tawa nya

"OMO? Siapa anak kecil ini? Lucu sekalii" Teriak nyonya Kim seperti fangirl-an, seperti nya nyonya Kim lupa bahwa Jongin tidak menyukai anak kecil

"Ommaaa~~ Jongin benci anak kecil~~" Kai manja? Eh? Hanya ini cara ampuh Kai kalau Omma nya melihat anak kecil lalu memuji anak kecil tersebut.

"aish! Tenanglah, anak ini lucu, kulitnya putih pula, seperti orang blasteran" Ujar nyonya Kim sambil memperhatikan smartphone Kai

"Omma itu teman nya Taeminnie, Sehun namanya Omma" Tiba-tiba Taemin sudah berada di sebelah nyonya Kim

"Sehun? Yang sering kerumah ne? Ahh anak ini memang lucu~"

"iyaa Omma, Taeminnie saja sering mencubit pipi nya Omma hehe"

"akan Omma jodohkan dengan Jongin! Dia sangat cocok dengan jongin"

WHAT? DI JODOHKAN? DENGAN BOCAH?!

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

*belum TBC kok*

*ditimpuk sama readers*

WHAT? DI JODOHKAN? DENGAN BOCAH?!

"Ommaa, aku tidak ingin dijodohkan, apalagi dengan bocah !" Kai menolak mentah-mentah

"hey, anak kecil nanti bisa besar Jongin, memangnya dia tidak mengalami pertumbuhan? Kau pintar-pintar tapi bodoh juga ya?" Ejek nyonya Kim, lalu nyonya Kim meninggalkan Jongin yang masih dengan keterkejutan nya.

"bye! Kkamjong!" Teriak Taemin dari arah pintu.

BLAM

Kai bangkit untuk menggambil smartphone nya, lalu melihat foto Sehun –yang baru dibilang Tetem- sesekali mata Kai terpicing untuk melihat Sehun dengan teliti.

"Ternyata Sehun cantik ya?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

[T/N] hwaaa ini udah panjang kan? Chapter 2 nya? Gimana? Bagus ngak? NC nya sengaja di skip-skip, soalnya ngak suka lihat KrisHun yadongan *yaelah. Ini ff kayaknya gak sesuai dengan judulnya, apalagi sama Summary -_- Chanyeol chapter depan baru keluar hehehe ^^v. Ini rasanya chapter demi chapter kata-katanya absurd -" maafin Youngie ne? Wkwk. Dan gomawo untuk respon prolog nya^^ Youngie seneng banyak yang RnR

.

: boleh dong cinta-cintaan , asalkan sama Kai aja, hahaha. Iya ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah riview dan read ^^

urikaihun : kalau sehun ngompol di badan Kai nanti Kai nya tambah marah dong? Haha, berdoa aja ne supaya ending nya Kaihun /dijitak/ Gomawo udah riview dan read ^^

azloef : iyaa ini udah dilanjut ^^ wkwk Kai emang yadong :v bukan, tebakan chigu salah haha. Gomawo udah riview dan read ^^

sayakanoicinoe : iya ini udah. Gomawo udah riview dan read ^^

JungByungie : hwaaa akhirnya ada yang manggil 'Younggie' wkwk. Jawaban nya di chapter ini^^. Gomawo udah riview dan read ^^

kireimozaku : wkwk, dia benci anak kecil jadinya kayak gitu -_- *dibakar kai* jawaban nya sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Gomawo udah riview dan read ^^

nin nina : Sehun disini umur nya 9 tahun, tenang aja nanti dia dewasa kok :D jawaban nya di chapter ini ^^ Gomawo udah riview dan read ^^

daddykaimommysehun : ngompol pura-pura hehe, iya NC tapi chapter ini Krishun dulu wkwkwk itu sengaja sibuat absurd NC krishun nya -_- gak suka krishun NC-an . Oke ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah riview dan read ^^

shinshin99SM : haha, makasih udah nunggu /terhura eh? :')/ ini udah dilanjut Gomawo udah riview dan read ^^

KaiHunnieEXO : jawaban nya terjawab di chap ini ^^, ayok berantem sama Kai Appa /ngerusuh/ . Kai emang yadong selalu /plak/ . ini udah dilanjut ^^ Gomawo udah riview dan read ^^

ayanesakura chan : di chapter ini terjawab ^^ Gomawo udah riview dan read ^^

DarKid Yehet : di chapter ini terjawab ^^ iyaa ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah riview dan read ^^

April Kim : penasaran? Ikuti saja terus wkwkw. Iya ini udah dilanjut Gomawo udah riview dan read ^^

.

.

Kalau ada unname nya yang di underline itu udah riview dari prolog ne^^.

Dan kalau Youngie terlalu lama updete , mention aja ke twitter Youngie [ SylwaAfnan] kalau mau minta follback boleh ^^ *ge-er* . atau Chat aja ke facebook youngi [Syalwa Lokets] & [Syalwa Afnan] apapun readers-nim minta, akan Youngie kabulin. Wkwk

Wassalam –YoungSoo-


End file.
